Talk:Episodes/Archive 1
Error? Will episode 235 be shown on November 1? I hope this is just a typographical error because waiting until November is like forever.--Agate genbu 12:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Pics I can't get a screencap of the title for episode 177. As it is part two of a double episode, it is usually lumped together with 176 (with the title thing omitted). I searched on youtube for the raw, but to no avail. If anyone can find or upload a cap of it, it would be much appreciated (I'll add it in myself if you're unsure how to do it.) --Yyp 12:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I've added it. --Nisshoku 13:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a million. --Yyp 15:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Dates for Upcoming Episodes I'm putting the release dates & episode numbers for the upcoming episodes into the article, as they are not spoilers and I think people will find it useful (particularly when the anime skips a week). But no other info should be added until the episode is out in English, as per the spoiler policy. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New Arc Episode 256 and 257 are part of the new arc and so the current arc ends with episode 255. What's the policy on the changing this page to reflect that. I mean, revealing the name of the new arc might constitute a spoiler but it's not much of a spoiler. We could just say "New Arc" and leave it at that till the first episode airs. Whichever way, it would be good to get some clarification now that the current arc is ending and a new arc starting. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Going by what has been stated on the spoiler page, it the new "arc" , so I wouldn't really consider it a new arc, certainly not worth creating a new section for. I think it should be considered part of the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, but there is no rush on it. We can change it later on if need be. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::In response to conversations that have taken place on user talk pages instead of here (where it should have been discussed): If it needs to be changed, I have no problem changing it. My concern is that is there a point in creating a new section for (if the information on the spoiler page is accurate) . If it turns out that it has nothing to do with then it can be separated into a new section if need be. But is it really that hard to wait one measly week to find out? The omake and KarakuraRiser that were cited are grouped with the episodes they were aired with, so I don't know why they are being brought into it. No information is going to be lost doing this (why would you think that?). I am completely open to reasonable arguments on this, but it would be helpful if people respond to this, as if only one person states their opinion, then that person's views end up getting accepted. If you disagree then say so and explain why. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think we have a choice in the matter. While the KarakuraRiser two episode arc was considered part of the Fake Karakura Town arc by the studio, this new arc is considered separate from the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc by the studio. It does make sense. All the plot elements from the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc has been resolved. Muramasa is dead, Koga is dead, the zanpakuto who rebelled are back with their masters and are exceedingly happy to be back. The point is that the studio is calling it a new arc. They even released a name for it AND a new tagline. So we have to follow the studios lead. No two ways about it. The studio going to even give us a new ending to go with the new arc. So really, I don't think it is up for discussion whether it is a new arc or not. What is up for discussion is when me separate the episodes out into a new arc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::A proper, well reasoned reply. Just what I wanted - a good counter-point that addresses my concerns. Thank you Tinni. The length issue is a secondary concern, and I don't see what the new ending has to do with it (we're due a new one anyway), but the rest is convincing enough, unlike the other comments. I think to avoid your concern over spoilers in your initial post here, it can be changed when the next episode is out. That should put the title of the "arc" out there and get rid of any issue. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well if we are in agreement. I will make a new arc table and leave it as "new arc" for now and move the episodes down. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. It was showing up as a lot smaller than the others because it had so little info in it, but I think I've fixed the size issue. That stuff can be taken out once the next episode is out. Not the most elegant of fixes, but white text on white background means most people won't realize that text is there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Tell me, why do you each always do to the arcs' episodes the main titles? Don't you think like me? I mean you to do something like this: The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight: | Section: Statistics - Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc--'Gran Danku (Talk)' 13:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't understand what you are trying to ask. The arc part in the statistics section links to the most relevant heading in the related arc/saga page. For the most recent episodes it may not be fully up to date as the saga pages are not going to be kept, so the links will become obsolete. Also, with the Zanpakuto arc, the arc page was written and expanded after each episode summary was done and I doubt anyone bothered to go back later and add specific links, especially to a page that is not going to be kept. Hope that answers what you were trying to ask. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Emphasis of Titling "Episode List" and "Specials" sections Why would you stress the titles of Episode List and Specials sections? I think it's unnecessary, don't you think the same as me? Gran Danku (Talk) 16:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong with the specials heading, which is beneficial, as those episodes do not fit in anywhere else. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Arcs Currently arcs 1-5 and 9 come from the DVDs while arcs 6, 7, 9, and 10 seem to just be somewhat randomly created. Going from the DVDs the arcs should be: *Agent of the Shinigami arc (死神代行篇) (Episodes 1-20) *Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc (尸魂界・潜入篇) (Episodes 21-41) *Soul Society: The Rescue arc (尸魂界 救出篇) (Episodes 42-63) *The Bount arc (Episodes 64-91) (バウント篇) *Bount Assault on Soul Society arc (バウント・尸魂界強襲篇) (Episodes 92-109) --- *Arrancar: The Arrival arc (破面・出現篇) (Episodes 110-131) *Arrancar: The Hueco Mundo Sneak Entry arc (破面・虚圏 潜入篇) (Episodes 131-151) *Arrancar: The Fierce Fight arc (破面・虚圏 潜入篇) (Episodes 152-167) --- * The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (新隊長天貝繍助篇) (Episodes 168-189) --- * Arrancar vs Shinigami arc (破面・VS.死神篇) (Episodes 190-205) * The Past arc (過去篇) (Episodes 206-212) * Arrancar: Decisive Battle of Karakura arc (破面・空座決戦篇) (Episodes 213-229) Thoughts? The Shadow Dragon 21:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also those are the translations from wikipedia. I'm not a japanese expert so I can't say if they are 100% accurate which is why I included the kanji. Looking at the first arc it seems like it should translate to just Substitute Shinigami arc so I'm not sure where Agent of the Shinigami came from. The Shadow Dragon 15:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is there a point to this? Because right now its looking like a waste of space. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Basically I'm wondering why the page is split up as is and where it's definition of the arcs come from (like are we just using how we think it should be split up and what we think the arcs should be called?) and was wondering if it should instead use the official DVD arcs. I figured I should bring it up on the talk page instead of just changing up the page without talking about it first. The Shadow Dragon 15:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Mostly certainly if you had started changing you changes would have been reverted as soon as you were done making them. However, next time you bring up a talk page discussion, please make you point clearer. However, you are quite mistaken about the arcs being randomly created. They were based on arc names as released by TV Tokyo. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah after re-reading it I guess I wasn't too clear at first. Sorry about that. Ah I did not know that, thank you for the clarification. The Shadow Dragon 15:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I should add that I am not opposed to changing the arc names to bring them in-line with the DVD releases. Then again I am not for the change either. So let's see what others have to say on the topic. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC)